


Dad, please

by Schmidt1012



Series: Ride Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Good Parent John Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dean Winchester, POV John Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: John came home early from work only to discover that Dean presented as an omega while triggering his first heat.Having no information about omegas, John had to walk on foreign territory to help his son, who was in pain, only to be stuck in a predicament he never anticipated.Or...The one where John is a good parent and does not hate Dean for being an omega.





	Dad, please

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Hoped you guys like it. :)

The sweet scent of apples with a spicy kick of cinnamon wafted inside their apartment. He couldn't find any of the boys and the scent was triggering something animalistic inside of John. _Dean_. He thought of his eldest son. _Really? Now? How old is he?_ Guilt weighed heavy on his chest for not remembering how old his eldest son was.

“Dean.” John hollered, not bothering shrugging his leather jacket off and started treading the apartment. The longer he was exposed to the scent, the harder for him to think straight. Using the sleeve of his shirt as an improvised mask, which really didn’t help to filter the sweet scent at all, John searched for his eldest son.

“I’m here.” A cracking voice echoed through the hallway of the kitchen near the bathroom. The reply was short but John sensed that his son was trying to sound brave; his son’s voice was enough for him to figure that he was having a panic attack.

Jogging where the voice came from, John went straight towards the bathroom. The door was locked. Good. John mentally commended. He might kill someone who tried to make an advance on his son for smelling his freshly ripened body. Mary might come back from the grave to kill him if something like that happened to any of their boys.

“Dean, where’s Sammy?” John already regretted the question after it came out of his mouth, for all he knew Dean was in pain. And what he asked first was about the location of his little brother. _This is all about Dean._ John reminded himself.

There’s shuffling inside the bathroom and John heard a muffled sniffs coming from Dean. “Outside.” His son answered after clearing his throat. Resting his head against the door, he patiently waited for his son to elaborate; the scent was stronger now that only a door separated him from the source. “I gave him money to watch a movie with his friends. He’ll be back later.”

“Does he… does he know?” Whatever the answer was, John was glad that kids were oblivious to the scents.

The silence stretched long to be uncomfortable, making John worried about Dean’s late answer. He had no idea how it felt and people tended to over exaggerate things. But they all agree on one thing. That it was painful. Knowing his boy was hurting already sobered him up from the scent.

“No.” Dean whimpered.

John could hear the knob of the shower being turned and the sound of spraying water filled the bathroom. Dean was cooling himself down. John had no idea how omega’s body work because his Mary was a beta, she was his first and he never bothered finding someone else. What they had was irreplaceable. And because of that, he swore his virginity was growing back after being celibate for so long.

“Okay. Just stay there, you hear me, Dean? I’ll buy some stuff that’ll ease the pain at the nearest pharmacy.”

Without waiting for a reply, John rushed towards the door and climbed up into the Impala. Before starting the car, John called Bobby to fetch Sam at the local theater and explained what was happening before texting his son about his staying with Bobby.

The pharmacy was only a ten-minute drive but choosing the supplies took longer than what John expected. His cheeks were beet red when a clerk asked what he was looking for. After explaining his son’s first heat, John let the clerk choose what the things his Dean needed. There were plenty of toys ranging from simple dildos to complicated ones with built in vibrator and knot. Truth to be told, he was expecting Dean to be an alpha just like him or at least a beta. Winchesters never produced a single omega – fuck the Campbells, his in-laws hated him since he and Mary started dating, so he opted not to care about his late wife’s family.

After buying Dean’s supply, John grabbed some pamphlets to understand more what his son was going through. _Release, sleep, water, and food._ John repeated in his head. Just like his ruts – he discovered, minus the violence – those were the basic things his son needed.

The bathroom was empty when John came home. Dean locked himself inside his room. For the first time, John was glad about listening to Sam’s request of renting a bigger apartment to have his own room. The boy never backed out in their arguments, thinking he was always right, and John would never admit that his youngest was right about the bigger apartment. His stable job at Bobby’s auto shop as a mechanic and Dean’s extra income as a part-timer made it all possible.

Knocking firmly, John braced himself when Dean slowly opened the door. The smell of his son’s sweet nectar attacked his nose violently, making him growl inside, he never had any experience with an omega and the smell of slick was already making him hard, totally forgotten that it was his son who produced it.

When Dean peeked on the crack of his slightly opened door, the expression painted on his son’s face snapped him from his animalistic instincts. There was fear looming in his son’s eyes. It was fear of rejection. Rejection of becoming something he couldn't control. Presenting as an omega. A disappointment. John didn’t had time to think about it now, though. They would talk about it later. Dean was obviously hurting and all he needed – wanted – to do was to ease the pain.

Walking past through Dean, John entered the room like it was his and emptied the bag of supplies on top of Dean’s bed. Energy drinks and power bars were placed on the nightstand. Toys were aligned perfectly on the bed while John was repeating to Dean the instructions what the clerk told him on how to use them. Dean, hands on his back, was still standing at the door, eyes were fogged by need. John couldn't help but notice how his son shifted his weight from one foot to another while he was in the middle of reading the pamphlet about knots could help him seize the pain.

Concerned, John stood up from the bed and walked towards Dean. His son stilled from his position, bringing both hands in front of him, making John notice the leaking hard-on tenting the thin fabric of his pajamas. The subtle wiping of fingers against the pajamas didn’t go unnoticed by John’s heightened eyes. _Is he fingering himself back there?_ John thought. He could smell the slick gushing from his son’s rear. Not sure if he explained the toys clearly but Dean would find his way around them. He needed to get out of there.

He was about to turn the knob when Dean spun him around and slamming his back against the door. _Good._ John couldn't help but mentally compliment what his son just did to him, earning his son a little growl. _You may be an omega but you’re also a Winchester. And Winchesters aren’t weak._

“Please.” Dean pleaded hands were fisting around the collar of his leather jacket. “Don’t leave me. It hurts.” Dean finished with a cracking voice, hands letting go of the collar and started to circle around his father’s neck, his face was nuzzling the junction connecting the neck and shoulder.

Just like riding a bike. John blamed everything on muscle memory when he hugged his son and rested his hands on the small of Dean’s back; one hand was slowly creeping its way down on Dean’s ass. The body flushed against him was trembling with need and the sweet-smelling slick was not helping at all. Dean's body was hot against his skin, it’s like his son was having a fever. Hot breaths on his neck sent shivers on his spine. He needed to be strong.

“Dean.” John threatened but it sounded more like a plea for his son to stop what he was about to ask.

“No.” Dean protested, “I need you. Fucking need you, dad.”

John was now blaming himself for depriving his son attention. He’d always thought that Dean was strong and independent, and he put a heavy weight on his shoulders at a young age when he selfishly asked him to take care of his brother. Maybe it’s his fault why his son became an omega. Maybe it’s his fault why his son’s hurting. Maybe it’s his fault why they’re stuck in that very predicament.

A moan escaped from John’s mouth when Dean started peppering his neck with open-mouthed kisses, wet tongue drawing stripes as Dean’s mouth made its way to John’s lips.

Turning his head away, John saw the hurt and rejection again in his son’s eyes. _Why?_ He questioned himself. The arms around his neck started to loosen, Dean was letting go of him, and eyes were avoiding his gaze. _No. Not like this._ His son trusted him the most and would do anything to make him happy. But why couldn't he do the same for his son, to give him a little comfort to ease the pain. _It’s just his hormones._ A nagging voice echoed in his head. _No, it’s not._ John countered. If it was just hormones, Dean would never let go of him and clung tighter like normal omegas – according to stories. It took self-control to let go and fight your body’s instinct and John commended his son for his self-control.

Before Dean untangled himself, John tightened his hold on the small of Dean’s back, making Dean look at him with a wide-eyed expression full of hope.

“Tell me, son. Is this what you really wanted?” Finally, John asked, his voice was thick with concern. Dean didn’t answer vocally; instead, he looked away and made a small nod while biting his lips. That was clear confirmation for John to finally let go. Leaning forward, he softly kissed the side of his son’s lips.

Their kiss started sweet and slow until John started ripping Dean’s pajamas off. John tossed Dean’s naked body on top of his bed, earning him a giggle from his son as he slowly stripped his clothes off. Dean spread his legs and started to play with his hole while the other hand was pumping his impressive cock that could pass as an alpha. _Impatient._ John thought as he pulled down his jeans after kicking his boots off. Leaving his boxer briefs on, showing the outline of his thick alpha cock, the head was leaking pre-come like crazy.

 _This is all for Dean._ John reminded himself before his mind went blank as he positioned himself between Dean’s legs. Aligning their cocks together, John’s eyes rolled behind his head on contact, making him jerk forward to apply pressure on his son’s groin. _Damn._ It’s been so long since he had physical contact and he forgot how good it felt. Way better than jerking off alone. Closing both of his hands around their cocks, using Dean’s slick as a lubricant, John pumped his hands from base to tip. The delicious slide and pressure made Dean lose his mind. Dean was crying for something, something that would ease away the pain, begging for release.

 _Release._ Leaning forward to capture his son’s mouth, John placed one of his forearms behind Dean’s head to lever himself up while the other was frantically mapping the toned body of his eldest son. Their cocks were trapped between their abs, soaked on the slick coming from his son’s leaking member. While John was focusing his attention on his son’s cleanly shaven jaw, he could feel Dean’s hands on his ass pulling forward to apply pressure. Not wanting his son to suffer any longer, John bucked his hips forward. He couldn't imagine how he could think straight after being exposed to Dean’s sweet slick for so long. The smell was maddening and the noises his son was making were straight out of porn material. John couldn't help but felt proud that he was the one making his son sound like that, considering they’re still far from the fun stuff.

The way Dean scratched his back, John knew his son was close. Propping himself up a little, he watched his son broke beneath him as he kept rocking their hips together, sobbing as Dean spurt white come between them. “That’s it.” John cooed, raising his hand to wipe the beading sweats on Dean’s forehead. Using his thick fingers, John pushed back the straying hair sticking on Dean’s forehead, like a comb, he raked the hair back to even the ‘I just had sex’ hair. While doing so, John couldn't help to notice how handsome his son grown into. He kept caressing Dean’s face and his son was leaning into his touch while his body shook the remains of his orgasm. John ccouldn’t remember when was the last time he hugged his son, or when did he praise Dean for a job well done at the auto-shop.

Thumb brushing Dean’s lower lip, John felt his son’s breath started to even. Too focused on those beautiful lips, John was jerked back when two arms fell on either side of Dean’s body; apparently, his son kept hugging him until he went down from orgasm.

“Awesome.” Dean breathed out, green eyes looking at him with awe and satisfaction.

“Yeah, it’s awesome.” John agreed even though he hadn’t had his release, yet. Both men started chuckling a little until Dean’s heat started to hit him again. _What the hell, it’s too soon._ John thought. Grabbing one of the pamphlets, John skimmed the pages until he found the ‘breaks‘ of heat. It stated that only a knot could satisfy the need and ease the pain. Other kinds of release only offered temporary relief.

“Dad,” Dean called, “it hurts. Don’t know what I need. Just want to scratch something inside. Need something. Please.” Dean said in between sobs. His hormones totally swallowed him because he never begged. Especially something he had no idea with. An alpha cock in his ass. A knot. He should’ve paid more attention in their health class to know that. But it’s his Dean. He was probably laughing at the pictures his teacher was presenting.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.” John reassured. Positioning himself between Dean’s legs again, John swatted away the hand frantically jerking the leaking shaft and pulled out the finger playing his slick-filled hole. Ordering his son to plant his feet on the mattress, John closed his hand around his son’s cock, lazily jerking him off as he eased one thick finger inside of the fluttering hole that swallowed him in an instant.

John’s fingers were thicker than his son’s. No wonder Dean hissed a little when he inserted the second finger in. When Dean started to buck against the invading fingers, John started to fuck him with it slowly. So slow, he's sure it was torture to Dean. While John was scissoring to stretch the hole to accommodate his cock, Dean cried when he hit something inside of his hole. _Prostate._ John guessed.

“Does it feel good, baby?” The shaking body was the proof that it felt incredible for his son but John asked anyways.

“Yes! Ye-argh! Yes!” Dean cried when John applied more pressure at the sensitive bud. “Need more. Want you. Please, dad.”

Dean was a sobbing mess. Out of the blue, John crouched down and closed his lip around the head of Dean’s cock. The sweet taste of slick coming out of its slit mixing with his earlier come tasted heaven on his mouth. This was all new to him. Mary was his first and he thought was the last until that day. The weight of cock on his tongue was different. Different. But good. John remembered how he used to love giving Mary head. He loved how Mary broke using only his tongue and fingers. Now, it was his son who’s writhing, cursing, and praising his name.

John never thought he would love his son that way. But he knew it would never work. Dean’s his son for fuck’s sake. What they’re doing was supposed to be wrong. But how come something wrong felt so right? _It’s for Dean._ John reminded himself. What his son needed was some comfort and he’s happy to give him that. They would do this together and it would be a start of something wonderful. He would be bonded with his son that could make other parents jealous of what they have.

Adding another finger, John sucked hard as he rapidly fucked Dean’s hole with his fingers, hitting his prostate every time he pushed his fingers all the way in. When the tight muscle surrounding his fingers tightened, John knew his son was coming. Relaxing his throat, John took Dean’s pulsating cock all the way in his throat, earning him some colorful string of curses from Dean’s mouth, until jets of hot come filled his mouth. John swallowed it all, he gagged at first, but he swallowed it all.

When the muscle squeezing his fingers finally relaxed, John slowly pulled it away, making Dean whimpered for feeling empty. Adjusting himself so he could lay beside his son; he reached for an energy drink resting on the nightstand for Dean. John saw it coming but he didn’t turn away. Dean tilted his head to capture his lips, tongue probing his teeth so John opened his mouth to have a tongue battle with his son. _Damnit, where did he learn to kiss like that?_ His vision was getting blurry when Dean started to suck on his tongue, humming at the taste of himself. What snapped John back to Earth was the warm hand holding his thick neglected cock; the head was glistening with a clear stream of pearly precome. Both men stopped kissing to catch their breath and John watched Dean swiped a finger to gather the oozing liquid on his length and sucked his finger teasingly, cheeks getting hollowed as he savored the taste of his father’s seed.

John watched his son propped himself up. He thought Dean was planning to clean himself up using the wipes he bought earlier – like a neat freak he was, but instead, Dean bent down to suck the head of his hard cock. With wide eyes, John stood up abruptly making his cock pulled out from Dean’s hot wet mouth with a pop.

Those green eyes screaming dejection at him made his heart clench. _Damnit, Dean._ Wiping his face using his hand, the one not holding the energy drink, John quickly hugged his son and rubbed his back reassuringly.

“No, Dean, it’s not what you think,” John whispered as he rocked their bodies glistening with sweat slowly. “You’re still tired, you need a break. Here, drink this.” Passing the energy drink to his son, John smiled when Dean took a swig of the flavored water, almost emptying the bottle in one go.

“How about you?” Dean asked, not looking directly at him.

“Don’t worry about me. This is all for you.” Kissing the temple of his son, John pulled Dean in his chest, feeling the temperature of the body flushed against him started to warm up again. _Damnit, give my Dean a break for crying out loud._

“My body is hurting again,” Dean said after a few minutes of being wrapped in his father’s strong arms.

“Yeah?” John tried to sound oblivious; the heat radiating from his son’s body was starting to get uncomfortable, pitying the omegas in their uncontrollable heats and commending the ones trying to deal with it by themselves. He’s proud of Dean’s control over his mind and body, not like the other omegas who mostly don’t remember anything about their heat and just wanted to be knotted like whores. Well, who was he to talk when he didn’t know shit about stuff, there’s even a possibility that Dean would never remember any of this. “You ready to take this?” John emphasized by slapping his hard cock against Dean’s thigh.

His son smiled sheepishly before nodding which was weird because his son was usually a cocky smartass teenager. John wished that it was only the hormones, not admitting that he wanted his smartass son back – that man was a pain in the ass. Dean was about to lie on his back but John stopped him. With a curious look, Dean watched his father lay on his back and placed both of his arms behind his head; his hairy chest was exposed like a tasty dish and Dean couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes lingered on his father’s big arms.

“Let’s do it like this, so you’re the one in control,” John explained. Dean nodded and straddled his father’s stomach, leaning forward to capture his father’s lips one more time and began exploring the body laid beneath him using his mouth. Wet trails were left behind when Dean gave his father’s body open-mouthed kisses, admiring the beautiful mature body. John laughed when his son started licking his armpit, tasting the salty sweat building there and smelling the product of a physical job. _Kinky._ “Are you stalling or you changed your mind?” John smirked when his son looked at him with a determined look.

“Shut up,” Dean said as he lowered his head once more to suck on his father’s nipples, his hand was playing with the other while his other hand was reaching bellow to stroke John’s cock. Dean switched hands when he paid the other nipple the same treatment and John noticed the stream of slick dripping between his thighs.

Satisfied with his work, Dean positioned himself, his knees on either side of his father’s hips, reaching back to grab the thick shaft.

John watched his son closely as he slowly lowered himself on his cock. A throaty groan escaped his mouth when the bulbous head of his cock entered the tight ring of muscle. God, it’s been so long since his cock entered something so tight and warm. His calloused hand was good but Dean’s tight hole was the best thing he ever experienced. John even compared it to his late wife's opening but it was nothing compared to their son’s virgin hole. It took most of his willpower not to thrust upward inside his son’s hole. Slowly but surely, both men groaned when Dean was finally seated on his father’s lap.

The fluttering muscle enveloping his cock felt incredible. Rolling his head backward, John growled – cursed – when Dean experimentally rolled his hips when he got used to the stretch and the fullness of his hole. Like when he went down, John watched Dean slowly lifted himself and slowly sank in on his cock, enjoying how his thick cock disappeared into the tight hole. Dean lifted his ass leaving only the head of his father’s cock inside of him and swiftly took it back in his wet hole, making an obscene slicking – gushing – sound. Both men shouted their arousal because of the sudden sensation. John saw how Dean smirked down at him and started riding his cock like a rodeo. _Cocky bastard. Now, that’s the Dean I know._ Not wanting to be left behind, John planted both of his feet on the mattress and started thrusting up to meet Dean as he lowered himself down.

It was intense; the room was filled with moans and colorful curses from both men. Dean developed a technique, making his father see stars by half rolling his hips and half sitting down to take the thick cock, but John was always ahead of him, whenever his son teased him, he thrusts his hips upward with punishing speed that always hit his son’s prostate but always stopped abruptly when Dean was close to orgasm.

 _Fucking close._ John growled when Dean started to fuck himself using his thick cock, his knot was already threatening to pop. Not yet. Pulling his son to kiss his gaping mouth, John's hand hold the back of his son’s neck to gain more access in his mouth while the other rested on top of Dean’s ass, feeling how his cock stretched Dean’s hole. Controlling the pace, John smiled through their kiss.

“Slow down, baby.” John chuckled as he lifted their joined body. His feet were on the floor while he slowly fucked his son who’s sitting on his lap. Kissing the sensitive part behind Dean’s ears, John whispered praises he denied from his son. If he did it right, he could make them reach the edge together. And John loved challenges. “Hold tight, it’s going to be a rough ride, Dean.”

With that, Dean wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, face nuzzling the crook of the neck. He made a small nod to inform his father that he’s ready.

Circling his hands bellow Dean’s legs, John held his son on his ass while Dean’s legs automatically locked itself behind John. With one push forward, using his upper body strength to lift Dean and his legs to carry both of their weight, John successfully stood up with a hundred and the eighty-pound man on his arms. John should feel proud of himself for fucking the air out of his son’s lungs while standing. He’s not even forty but the stress in life made him feel much older.

While Dean was bouncing on his arms, using gravity to help him plunge inside his son’s not so virgin wet hole. John angled a little, finding that sweet spot that made his baby boy scream his heart out. After finding it, John fucked his son long and hard, making the head of his cock graze the bundle of pure bliss. Dean was leaking slick on his both ends. With their position, his length was trapped between their abs and every time John bottoms out, his hairy abdomen sent pressure to his son’s cock.

The tight muscle gripping his cock started to flutter, and if it was even possible, it grasped him even tighter. _This is it._ John thought.

“You close, Dean?” John asked. His long hard thrusts started going faster.

“Yes. Ah, fuck it. There! So close. There!” For the first time after changing position, Dean’s mouth remembered to form words other than moans and grunts.

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

With that, John started to thrust harder and faster while hitting his son’s prostate with precision. He was chasing his own orgasm, knot starting pop; he wanted to come simultaneously with his son. A few more thrusts, Dean shouted his name as his knot stretched the hole impossibly wide, locking them together while reaching his own climax. John’s cock started to pump his huge amount of load inside his sobbing son, John was lying if said he didn’t know how many times he spurted his hot seed – it was eight.

His son passed out in his arms, making the man heavier because it’s mostly dead weight, not because he’s tired. Slowly, John sat on the bed. The movement stirred Dean from his blissful state and what Dean whispered in his ear was the least he expected after fucking his son’s brains out.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what, Dean? Please be specific.” John chuckled, wanting his son to feel comfortable enough to talk; he massaged the thighs on either side of his waist, knowing there were kinks there after riding his cock earlier.

“For being a needy omega. For making you do this.” John knew there’s more to those words but Dean didn’t give any more details.

The arms around his neck started to grip him tighter, determined to avoid his gaze; Dean kept his face buried beside his father’s head. Hot shaky breaths escaped from Dean’s mouth hitting his ear and the body flushed against his was shaking. _Dean’s crying._

Taking a deep breath through the nose, John wrapped an arm around his son while the other caressed the sweat-damped hair.

“I don’t care if you’re an omega, Dean. Just be yourself and tell the world to fuck itself. You’re already strong and capable even before you presented as an omega. It’s just a representation and it will never define who you are, baby. You’re already great before this shit and don’t let this drag you down. You hear me? Hell, you’re more of a man than those alphas out there.”

“Yeah,” His son breathed out, the shakiness of his body was weakening and John figured that his son started to relax a little. “And don’t call me ‘baby’.”

That made John chuckle a little – Dean followed suit – but he knew he needed to say the thing his son truly deserve.

“I know I didn’t say this much but I’m so proud of you, Dean. When I was in your age and that’s not a long time ago--” Dean made a throaty chuckle at that statement, earning him a quick swat on his ass, making his breath hitch a little “—hey, I’m not that old. I look old because you boys wore me out.”

“Whatever you say, old man.” Dean teased, finally pulling his self back to look at his father. “You don’t look old,” Dean deadpanned as he observed his father’s features, “You’re like a sexy thirty-eight-year-old dad… A DILF. Wait. A DIF.”

“Hey! I’m thirty-eight! And what the hell is a dilf-dif or whatever it is?”

“Dad I’d Like to Fuck.” With a smirk, Dean continued. “But you’re my dif, Dad I Fuck.” Winking at his father, Dean suddenly went stiff after performing the gesture; his cocky personality was replaced by that goddamn fear of rejection again. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, stop that,” John warned. “I’m not… I just gave you what you needed, Dean. People will never understand what we just did but I know it made me understand you more. It opened my eyes that I deprived you of something you deserve long time ago. My attention. My time. My love. God, I can’t even imagine how you fended yourself and Sammy back then when I was working extra shifts.” John finished the last part with a cracking voice and pushed himself to continue, “You deserve a better father. I may not be it but I’ll try to give you anything. If you needed _this_ , fine I’ll give it to you and I promise I’ll never push myself to you and I would never deny you the things you need. Hell, I’ll even give you the Impala.”

John’s last statement earned him a genuine smile from his eldest son. _Of course, Dean loved the Impala._ Leaning forward, John chastely kissed his son as he felt his knot deflate before pulling Dean again in his arms.

“The Impala, huh. But it meant everything to you.” Dean’s head dropped after he yawned the last words.

“You’re more important than the car, Dean,” John replied, he could feel his son purr against his chest and his breathing started to even out. Dean dozed off. Careful, John laid his son’s worn body on his bed, slowly slipping his cock out from his son’s well-fucked hole, come started leaking out with slick. John growled at the view waking Dean up from his light sleep. “I’ll just grab a warm wet cloth to clean you up. Go sleep, Dean.” Kissing his son’s temple, John slowly retreaded from Dean’s room. Glancing before he went out, John saw his son looking peaceful as he fell asleep quickly with a sated smile on his face.

_I’m all yours, son. I won’t let you do this alone._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of seeing fics about John being an asshole or a bad parent only to accommodate a story about Dean having issues.
> 
> Truth to be told: Reading dub-con and non-con Dean/John pairing is one of my guilty pleasures. But consensual(best) ones are rare to find (or I just suck at looking).
> 
> So... I started writing my own.


End file.
